ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Main Page/News
PlayOnline News ---- The March version update is here at long last, ushering in a lavish bounty of compelling new content sure to delight any adventurer! Test your skills and reap wondrous weapon augments with Trial of the Magians, harness the power of Odin and Alexander, explore heretofore-unaccessible areas, and experience the latest heart-stirring chapters of the epic Wings of the Goddess missions. All of the features previewed at VanaFest 2010 and much, much more are only a download away! Peruse the full version update summary here. Hear ye, hear ye, kupo! Drop everything you're holding—unless it's a basket of eggs—for the annual Egg Hunt Eggstravaganza event will soon commence! It's about this time of year that fun-loving adventurers are heard egg-sclaiming, "Gosh, it's been a while since I last heard an egg pun." And who are we moogles to deny them the pleasure, kupo? To answer the call, the trusty Mog House Management Union (MHMU) moogles will be taking to the streets with oodles of eggs cradled lovingly in our little arms, distributing them to egg-semplary adventurers worth their salt sprinkled atop a boiled egg. And you, Master. When the event begg-ins in earnest, I don't want to see you sulking over shriveled potted plants in the Mog House, but outside hunting eggs, eggs, and more eggs! Kupopopo! "But I don't know the first thing about egg-hunting," you say? Well, such egg-scuses can be thrown out the window as egg-straneous, kupo! Because for this year's event, fledgling adventurers are being egg-stensively egg-sercised by their resident moogles in the ways of the egg-hunter, and I had the privilegge—erhm...that was probably a mite forced—of being on location for one such lesson! to hear the details, kupo! Event Schedule The Egg Hunt event is set to begg-in on Thursday, March 25th, 2010 at 1:00am (PDT), and egg-spire on Tuesday, April 6th, 2010 at 1:00am (PDT). Special FINAL FANTASY XIV Beta Recruitment Opportunity! Bummed because you weren't selected to be a FINAL FANTASY XIV alpha participant? Fear not! After navigating the seedy back alleys of Jeuno we have pulled some strings with the moogles down at the M.H.M.U. and they have agreed to squeeze some of our community members in! All the M.H.M.U. requires is your Square Enix Account's email address and region in order to reconsider your application! But don't delay, this opportunity is only open for a limited time, and the recruitment will close on March 7th, 2010 at 11:59pm PST! The entry period is closed. We're pleased to announce that the development team is hard at work on the next FINAL FANTASY XI version update, which is currently on track for a mid-March release! As always, a host of new additions and enhancements are in store for you, the details of which will first be unveiled to the public at VanaFest 2010 on Sunday, February 28. Those unable to attend the event need not despair, as extensive coverage will be provided via the VanaFest official site and Topics, including a streaming video feed and multilingual commentary from the international community teams as previously mentioned in this space. Don't miss out on the festivities! Visit the official VanaFest 2010 site today! The curtains have come down on VanaFest 2010, Japan's premier FINAL FANTASY XI event, to rapturous applause! The development and operations teams would like to take this opportunity to express their profound gratitude towards all fans both near and far who made this event such a great success. For the benefit of those unable to attend, all the juicy news announced at the event is now available for your perusing pleasure on the official website. Topics covered include: - A preview of the March version update - The three new battle add-ons - The bolstering of all job classes - The future direction of the game A dedicated page detailing the exciting new content planned for the fast-approaching March version update has also been prepared. Visit the Official VanaFest 2010 Website and the An announcement was made today at VanaFest 2010 for "Abyssea," an all-new three-part series of battle-oriented add-ons. A parallel world existing beside Vana'diel, Abyssea is a land fraught with perils and home to savage hordes of heretofore unseen creatures. Ferocious, towering NMs, new-look HNMs?even the garden varieties will confound would-be challengers with their unfamiliar and formidable powers. These and a whole host more await hapless adventurers with open arms and voracious maws. In Abyssea, concerns such as the over-population of battle areas and the need for large time investments will be a thing of the past. The development team is hard at work creating a world where parties can engage in rewarding battles with powerful foes and collect prized equipment with the least of fuss. More details are available via the following links: The Official Abyssea Website The Official VanaFest 2010 Website Recent News | All News | All Special Events [ edit ]